


Riftdale Ficlets

by Tyranny



Category: Benjaminutes - Fandom, The Riftdale Chronicles (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyranny/pseuds/Tyranny
Summary: A collection of short vignette-y things
Relationships: Stacey/Becky
Kudos: 2





	Riftdale Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> I make no promises for length, frequency, or quality (seriously besides one rp I havent written creatively since 9th grade) but I can say there'll be an unreasonable amount of second person present tense bc homestuck ruined me.  
> 

You twirl your straw between your fingers, absently watching the whipped cream blend into your frappucino.

"Babe?"

You look up, a bit startled. "Zoned out for a second there. Where's Hannah and Kelsey?"  
"They went to the bathroom." Stacey frowns. "You've been kinda out of it all afternoon, Becks." She slips her hand in yours and gives a soft squeeze. "Something up?" You think.

"A little stressed out I guess? I've got that stratigraphy paper due this week, plus there were a bunch of those people in black suits with red ties around my building this morning. They didn't stop me or anything but," you sigh, "I know its silly but, I get a weird vibe around them. Sorry I've been so distracted." You smooch her hand, which earns an affectionate smirk.

"Becky, you don't need to apologize, that shit would wig anyone out. Like, those suit people can be super creep-"

For a split second, her eyes dilate, and her warm smile falters. You want to ask what's wrong but there's a sharpness in your temple and whatever you were about to say falls out from under you. You're left with a smoothed-over calm feeling. It takes effort to bring your thoughts back up to speed. Both of you are silent for a moment, trying to remember where you were in the conversation.

"...Wow. Don't know where I was going with that. Anyway, you're going to crush that paper!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think a lot about how fucked it must be to live in riftdale  
> also: since Becky is basically a blank slate, I'm basing her character on the idea that she is the blue to Stacey's red. (Reserved friend/chatty friend is a dynamic i'm very familiar with)


End file.
